renaissancekingdomsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dover Town Map
of Dover, Sussex.]]The original forum thread was created by Danerec in the Dover Hall forum, and can be found at Dover Town Map. Building Requirements Common Houses Common houses are represented as brown buildings on the map. Requirements to own a commoner's house are as follows: *Must be a citizen of Dover. *Must pick an empty lot. Shops and Taverns Shops and taverns are represented as green buildings on the map, and are also marked as shop or tavern after its identification number below. Requirements to own a shop or tavern are as follows: *Must be a citizen of Dover. *Must use the lot as a local business in Dover. *Must pick an empty lot. Noble Manors Noble Manors are represented as blue buildings on the map, and are also marked as noble after its identification number below. Requirements to own a Noble Manor are as follows: *Must be a citizen of Dover. (Their houses will remain theirs even after leaving Dover.) *Must have an in-game lordship or an official noble titled. *Must pick an empty lot. Evictions Please do not remove names from this list without first asking the mayor of Dover. Properties ' '''Main Street (High) ' 3.) Arnaud72 4.) 6.) Twilightends 7.) Salmo776 8.) 89.) 90.) City.) The Stumble Inn 'Main Street (Low) ' 88.) 109.) 110.) 111.) 112.) Raen 113.) gardexer 114.) Xanous 115.) 116.) 156.) 160.) 161.) 165.) Palestine_Steel 166.) 'Church Street ' 5.)shop Rosethorn’s Weavery 92.) 93.) Genghiskhan 95.) 103.) 104.) ' Randiddles Close ' 68.) 72.) 73.) 82.) 83.) 85.) Linx 86.) Belgerath 'Bedlam Street ' 147.) 148.) 150.) 151.) Capt.Novogrod 155.) 156.) 157.) 'Mill Lane ' 1.) Nigelus 2.) Rosethorn 'South Street ' 162.) Sprak - Eradicated 163.) Mongrel 164.) Pepermans 'Kingsway ' 66.) 67.) 74.) 78.) 79.) Kindrex 3.)shop PalestineSteel & Sywan's Iron Design 'North Road ' 5.) 9.) Nataliaah 10.) Izzy 11.)Bachi 12.) 13.) Cecily 14.) W1nd28 (Aequin Wind) 15.) 16.) 'Grange Road ' 17.) 70.) 71.) 84.) 'Highfield Road ' 20.) 21.) 22.) 23.) 24.) Sean_of_druidia 25.) 26.) '''Farway 18.) 19.) 27.) 29.) 35.) Llora+ 36.) 38.) 39.) 40.)noble 41.) 42.)noble 55.) 56.) 57.) 58.) Comtessa Park Avenue ' 55.) Pageh 64.) 75.) 76.) Lilandryl '''Circle Drive ' 59.) 60.) Killercron 'Slanting Way ' 61.) 62.) 63.) Psychokari 'Arc Avenue ' 65.) Caspergirl (Jasmine) 'First Comb ' 27.) 28.) 'Second Comb ' 30.) Plotnik 31.) '''Third Comb 32.) Anyamariee 33.) Wolfaxe 34.) Ulysses 37.) Rachelbond Right Englewood ' 94.) 95.) 96.) 97.) 98.) 99.) 100.) '''The Drive ' 102.) 106.) 108.) 117.) 118.) 119.) 120.) 142.) 143.) 'Rose Way ' 76.) Lilandryl 77.) Danerec 2.)shop Izzy's Weavery 'The Crescent ' 4.)hall The House of Music (Belgrath) 6.)tavern The Loaded Hog (Mongrel) 10.)Shop The Dover Deli (Rachelbond) 11.)Shop '''Unnamed Street #1 13.)shop Baker's Blunder (Gardexer) 14.)shop Crazy Xanous' Meat Emporium 15.)shop Bread pf Sugar Brazil (Karls) 114.) Unnamed Street #2 1.)Shop Magnificent Forge (Magnifico) 69.) Unnamed Street #3 111.) 7.)tavern The Dog & Bone (Salmo776) - Does not exist in-game. 8.)shop 16.)shop The Crusty Bakery (bfcmik) Unnamed Street #4 9.)shop Faber Steel's (Arnaud72) 12.)shop Princess’ Weavery (Caspergirl/Jasmine) 13.)shop Baker’s Blunder (Gardexer) Unnamed Street #5 125.) 126.) 127.) 128.) 129.) 130.) 131.) 132.) 149.) 158.) Willowshade 159.) Kathysue 167.) 168.) Karls Unnamed Street #6 133.) 134.) 141.) 142.) 143.) 144.) 145.) 146.) Unnamed Street #7 101.) 121.) 122.) 123.) 324.) Unnamed Street #8 137.) 138.) Turf Moor Way 135.) bfcmik Unnamed Street #10 136.) 139.) 140.) Unnamed Street #11 105.) 107.) Unnamed Street #12 48.)noble Lady Zeathea 50.)noble 54.) Unnamed Street #13 43.)noble 44.)noble 45.)noble ElFredo 46.)noble 47.)noble Koronis 49.)noble 51.)noble 52.)noble 53.) 'Market Square ' 17.)shop 18.)shop 19.)shop 20.)shop 21.)shop 22.)shop 23.)shop Sprak's Specialties! - Eradicated 24.)shop 25.)shop 26.)shop 27.)shop 28.)shop 29.)shop 30.)shop 31.)shop 32.)shop 33.)shop 34.)shop 35.)shop 36.)shop 37.)shop